Squee and Zim BFF
by Kyoko Maxwell Yuy
Summary: Don't ask about the title. My first JTHM IZ crossover. My first JTHM or IZ fic ever actually.please r&r. I need reivews so I can put up more.
1. Default Chapter

It was the first day of skool for Squee since he moved. It was lunch time and he was looking for a place to sit.  
"Maybe I should sit by myself." He thought then he saw another boy sitting at a table by himself.   
"Maybe everyone thinks he's weird also." The boy was pushing his peas around with a spork.  
"Excuse me, can I sit here?" He asked putting his tray down.   
"Yeah sure whatever." He said looking at his food.  
"Hey Zim whats wrong you allergic to earth food or something?" Some boy at the table next to them yelled.  
"No of course I'm not I love food." He said putting a spork full of peas in his mouth and swollowing it making a disgusted sound.  
"I don't like school food either, but my mom and dad won't make me lunch so I have to eat it." Squee said looking at his tray. Zim looked at him then suddenly realized he was there.  
"Hi my name's Todd but everone calls me Squee." He said. Zim looked at him and then back at his tray trying to figure out if the food was eadable.  
"I never knew someone could have green skin." He said looking up at Zim.   
"Oh I have a skin condistion." Zim said nervously.  
"Look at that boy over there Gaz I bet he's an alien too." Dib said looking at Squee.  
"Dib be quiet I'm almost at the next level." She said turning away from him. Dib watched Squee and Zim slowly eat thier food.  
"I bet Zim called his home planet calling for backup, but his disguise is better." Dib thought looking at Squee then back at Zim.  
" I guess he's bit brighter, That means I'll have to keep an eye on him." The bell rang for them to go to class.  
"See you later Zim." Squee said throwing his tray away.   
  
Zim was walking slowly to class.  
"Now the other kids will think I have a friend. Invaders don't need petty human needs like friend ship . I'll find a way to get rid of him later." He ranted in his head. He learned that if he talked out loud the other kids would think he was crazy.  
"I'll show then all when they bow down before me." He said then started his maniacle luaghter. Some kids walking by starred at him. He stopped luaghing and walked into class.   
  
Squee got out of skool and started walking home.   
"Huh? Whats that Shmee? No I don't think Zim's an alien." He said pulling a ball of cotton out of his pocket. He walked into his house then got to his room. Then he realized his window was open.  
"Hey Squee." He heard then turned around to see Nny. He froze and dropped Shmee.   
"What's that?" Nny asked picking up Shmee.  
"Shmee." Squee said quietly.  
"What happened to him?" Nny asked looking Shmee over.  
"The aliens tore him apart." He said.  
"Oh. Do you know how hard it was to find where you moved?" He asked giving Shmee back to Squee. Squee shook hi head.  
"Well lets say I used my sources." Nny said grinning.   
"I got to move to the place next door so we're still nieghbors." Squee's eyes got bigger.  
"Well I got to get going. See ya later." He said walking to the window.  
"Oh and thanks for not locking it this time." He said going through. 


	2. ch.2

Squee went to his mom's room.  
"Mom can I go to my new friend's house?" He asked  
"Bother your Dad. Momy's busy." She said turning over in her bed. Squee walked down the hall to the next door.  
"Dad can I go to my new friend's house?"   
"I've never been happy since the day you were born, You've ruined my life." He said holding his head in his hands. Squee walked away and to the door.   
"Well Shmee lets go." He said walking out the door.   
"There he is I wonder where he's going?" Dib thought hiding around the corner of the house. He didn't notice he was being watched also. Squee started walking down the road, Dib went to the corner of Nny's house.   
"No Shmee I don't think someone's following me." Squee said   
"Who's Smee? Is that thier ruler of thier planet?" Dib asked to himself. He slowly followed Squee, but someone was following him in the shadows. Dib followed him all the way to Zim's house.  
"Great, I bet thier gonna discuss thier plans. An I get to be the first to know what they are." He said grining. Squee knocked on the door and GIR opened it.  
"Hello son how was your day?" The robot parents said rolling to the door. Squee looked at them confused.  
"Hello." GIR said smiling.  
"A talking dog?" Squee said confused.  
"GIR I thought I heard something." Zim said walking in from the ohter room.  
"Hey Zim, did you know your dog can talk?" Squee said walking in a bit further.  
I know its short but that's all I have for now. please review. 


End file.
